The Alphabet of the Hoenn Champions
by Niqueenfam
Summary: List of A-Z Pokémon moves as writing prompts for May and Steven. Stories are set after their marriage, featuring their own family! (I'm a pm away if ever there are requests for DaiHaru! c:)
1. Aurora Beam

**AN:** _Eyas ei! This is supposed to be a collection of drabbles, but I can't help myself to write a_ _ **little**_ _longer when it comes to my OTP! I hope you enjoy reading it! Feel free to leave a review for opinions, which I may find useful to_ _ **develop**_ _my literary writing skills. c:_

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

After welcoming the day by tying the knot in Petalburg and celebrating it in Rustboro, the newlyweds of Hoenn started their first night by watching the night sky in Mossdeep, where they had decided to settle down.

Steven had his small house – more like the house of his rock collections, renovated a few months before their marriage as May insisted that they live near Ever Grande. Not only that she would save time travelling whenever her Champion roles arise, but she would also save most of her time where her husband found peace in living a humble life.

Sure, Petalburg and Rustboro were good considerations since those were their hometowns, respectively. However, it was in Mossdeep where they first formed their own home – with the Beldum he gave, the letter she received, and the feelings they harvested.

At their balcony, Steven was laying his back on the floor with his head resting on his wife's lap. He was watching her in amusement as she eagerly pointed constellations here and there at the sky.

"Oh, look! That's Vulpecula!" The brunette gasped with her blue eyes, shimmering in awe. "What do you think about it?"

The silver-haired grinned. "Probably where Vulpix derived its name."

"No wonder they sound similar – oh wow!" She threw her arms in the air. "This Andromeda is so up close!"

He reached her right hand and held it gently with his left. "Not so close to your pulchritude."

May grunted a bit. "You're corny like a love-struck Ludicolo." Though she did not reject his touch.

"And you're as lovely as a Milotic," he responded with a kiss on her knuckle.

And she returned it with a pinch on his nose. "Help me find Little Dipper."

His eyes widened. "Why do you want to find one?"

"Is there something wrong about finding one?" she questioned him, raising her eyebrows.

"Well," he paused briefly before he pointed at himself, "You have Big Dipper already."

May was at loss of words that she just squeezed her husband's face, making his lips resemble a Gulpin's. He would lift his arms and do the same to her when something caught his attention from the sky.

"Uey," he tried to call her name. She released his cheeks from her palms once she saw his index pointing directly at the Shoal Cave's location.

She faced the north of Mossdeep, head slightly raised, "What is –," her lips were partly open with the sight that greeted her eyes.

Steven rose from his position and rested his head on May's shoulder. "Isn't that aurora picturesque? Too bad, it outstood the stars you were gazing at."

She shook her head lightly. "I don't think it outstood them, Steven. It actually stained the sky with more decorations which the stars definitely rejoice to be with," her voice was softly flowing alongside the breeze. "Like a monochrome canvas brought into a colorful scheme, thanks to a stain."

He stared at how the breeze swayed her hair, which accompanied the serene expression she was wearing. "May," he murmured with a low tone. She hummed as recognition.

He lifted his head from her shoulder, consequently intertwining his fingers with hers. "Let us name our son Stayne."

The newly hailed Mrs. Stone let out a shocked comportment from his sudden suggestion. Blood instantly travelled from her bottommost vein all the way to her face. "W-wait, Steven. I know we're getting there…maybe sooner or later, but, umm…why that?"

Sniggering at her flushed reaction, he shortly composed himself. "I don't know, May. It became apparent consequently you described the aurora, as a stain – a colorful one. And, it will not be spelled as what you ideate it would be, despite sounding the same."

"T-that doesn't have any deep meaning…," she defended, her voice turned muffled.

"Anything you say is meaningful for me," he assured together with his kind eyes.

She was definitely on her boiling point by the time she looked away from him. "Seriously, do I have to deal with this corny side of you every day…"

A chortle escaped from his side. "So, what do you say, Mrs. Stone?"

"I…I don't mind. But what if –," her flushed face was replaced by a concerned countenance. "What if our first is a girl?"

That had Steven thinking. Only for a while. "May, what hues do you spot on the aurora?"

"Hmm…let's see," she was tapping her free fingers on her chin as she scrutinized the aurora in the sky. "Rainbow colors but not in order. Yellow is below blue, green and red are on the right, orange and indigo are on the left, and violet is in between them."

"I believe they are jonquil, zaffre, shamrock, amaranth, tangerine, periwinkle, and mauve," he reckoned as he followed the colors she was terming.

May's eyes gaped at his accurate labels, nudging her arm on his side. "Since when did colors become your expertise, Mr. Stone?"

He glanced at her with honest bearing, "Rocks, dear. Very symbolic in colors if I may add."

"Symbolic, huh…," a quiet repetition she made prior to beholding the scenery at the night sky.

There was a fleeting silence that engulfed the couple who in return, did not question the hushness. It was a dazzling tranquility which fabricated their moment endearing. She was secured within his arms, her head serving as his chin's reposing point.

They were both their own saving graces.

Up until May broke the stillness of the night when she shifted her body to face her husband. "Let's name our daughter Mauve!" enthusiasm was evident on her pitch. She was shaking his arms, convincing him with her fiery eyes.

Steven was taken aback by her abrupt movement. "Mauve?"

She nodded earnestly, "Yeah! I remember that it is credited as 'the color that changed the world'."

"Since when did you wallow yourself in history?" he tittered, circling his thumb on her cheek as a side note that he was not expecting what she had uttered.

She blew her cheeks, pouting at him as if she needed to elucidate her grounds, "You mentioned it and I found it symbolic."

"Aren't the lines exiting my mouth corny?" He snickered, rubbing his jawline.

"I said, _you_ ," she emphasized by forming a Gulpin-like lips again of the man she was facing, "Are corny, not your words."

Since he was also facing his lovely wife, he countered the Gulpin move she had been utilizing to him, "En you aw siw wabwy –"

"Argh! Sweben, hamswer wi rayt yow," she struggled to protest.

The way they managed to speak earned a vibrant laughter from the two of them. The noise of their laughs shattered across the balcony in the same way the aurora and the stars disseminated transversely across the welkin.

May returned to his arms, looking towards the atmosphere once more. "So, do you approve it?"

"Ultimately," he pulled her closer to him. His eyes were locked on the same sky his other half was eyeing while he was inhaling the scent of her hair. It smelled sweet like her Delcatty's favorite Pokéblock.

"Steven, Stayne, May, Mauve," he heard her mumbled. The lineup of names was music to his ears.

"Perfect," was the only modifier which he could remark. The perfect description for what he was experiencing right at that moment - totally what awaits him as well in the near future.

"May," he called in an undertone. His fingers were running through her untied hair.

"Yeah?" her gaze was not tearing away from the objects of her attention.

"I think we cannot find Little Dipper tonight," he flatly stated. Eyes were stealing glances from her and lips were unconsciously stationary.

She tilted her head sideward to glance at him. "Umm, yeah. Not now…?"

He leaned closer to her ears, whispering an invitation, "But I think we can make one tonight."

And her tender giggle could not deny the fact that she would not decline such an enticement.


	2. Blizzard

**AN:** _Eyas ei! The idea is originally a birthday setting but I don't know what hit me to write this one like this…I admit, I want it to be shorter but I can't cease the words bolting out my mind!_

 **Guest:** _Hi! I was an active author in FanFic around 7 years ago, but I got into MMORPGs so I got astray haha! So, I kinda forgot heaps of details and rules here (sadly.) And, I force neither opinions nor reviews for my works, that's why I added 'feel free.' I just wanted to encourage them (somehow) to let out stuffs; be it good or not that good...I'm sorry if that sent a wrong denotation. :I Also, I admit, I am unaware of the states of the fandom. Still and all, thank you for what you've shared. c:_

 **WillNotStand:** _Hello! Thank you very much for your cautionary advice, although I do not mind umm, let's say, constructive criticisms or as I mentioned, not that pleasant thingies! (too much vibrant aura though kinda annoying I suppose, from me lol) And, welcome to myself as well haha! c:_

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

Never in his entire existence did Steven think that he would be late. He wasn't raised to be one who disrespects others' time. Not once did his body clock fail him, too. More significantly, he didn't want to make others wait. That was not very gentlemanly.

Nonetheless, the force of nature was something beyond his control. Hoenn was definitely a region of temperamental atmospheric conditions; but nobody anticipated the strong blizzard – not even a single weather institute. S.S. Tidal's operations were postponed due to the inclement weather. Local airlines could not accept additional bookings since there were unattended delayed flights, too.

 _Devon Co. should really expand its horizon literally_ , he internalized as the vision of owning an airline dawned to him. Not really a private jet for his needs – he can depend on his Pokémon regarding that matter; but to hold true his company's motto. Of course, not everyone owns a Pokémon which is available for 24/7 to travel.

Obviously, he was not included to the 'No Pokémon for Transportation' populace; thus, he sought help from his Skarmory. It pained him to have no options left, owing to the fact that his steel bird is fragile with ice. It could have been Latios or Latias, but the Eon duo was with his spouse – who, at that moment, may be bursting out in discontentment.

First, he just missed their first childbirth class. The husband should be there. Always. At least, that's what he instilled in his mind.

Second, May cares for his Pokémon as deeply as she does for him. Unfortunately, he had no excuse for what his Skarmory had terribly suffered through.

Third, whatever will come out from him is unprepared. No prior speech made; no on the spot adrenaline readied for such a context.

And there he was – waiting in front of the small establishment's empty reception desk, sitting nervously. His elbows above his knees, forehead supported by his gloved hands – intertwined, as if praying to all legendary Pokémon for a smooth flow of his encounter with his pregnant wife. He should have been inside the classroom across from where he was collecting himself for 2 hours with her. If and only if the blizzard did not transpire.

He was sure that there was a session going on, courtesy of the noise coming from inside. He would not want to barge in rudely in the middle of the activities. _And then what, say 'hi, sorry for being late' before embarrassing May?_ _No, that will do no_ good, he considered. All the more his composure stiffened when he heard a bell chimed from the childbirth classroom.

"Thank you for today!" a young woman covered with thick jacket credited to the rest of those who were leaving the room. _Probably the instructor but inappropriately…_ , he shooed the track of his opinion. The thought that the class was only composed of couples was dismissed when he observed toddlers exiting the same room, all were bidding farewell to the woman. Some who had recognized the current CEO of Devon Co. denominated him, sending a nod or a wave – a squeal at that from the kids. He returned the courtesy from his seat, regardless of his internal conflict.

Once the pool of young wights was gone, he immediately stood up to check the room, its door left opened. It agitated him that he could not see people – technically their classmates, he was presuming. He heaved a sigh, as heavy as his Aggron, before he took walked towards the room.

* * *

"Steven?" his ears went alive after hearing its soul. He turned to his right, where the source was. He saw her sitting on a beige carpet which compliments her khaki coat and black leggings. His throat was dry no matter how much he forced it to function.

"Steven…," she called once more, with a quivering tone this time.

Although her acknowledgement to his presence was not as bad as he expected it to be, he panicked. He began approaching her with an apologetic look. "May, you see –"

"Steven!" she hurriedly threw herself at his body, somehow heedless to her state. Specks of tears trailed behind her as if she utilized Silver Wind.

He cautiously rubbed her back and cradled her delicate figure in his arms. "May –," he was halted by her wailing. Certainly, this was not the happenstance he imagined; far from the ballsy brunette who would show an impression of being clamorous of cogent reasons.

She was sniffling when she raised her head, blue orbs sinking yet glimmering with kindliness. "Did…did you come here all the way from Rustboro?"

"Why, of course I did," he answered honestly, a thumb of him was brushing her remaining tears. "With that, will you hear me out? I take for granted that you deserve to know why I could not be with you earlier."

May gently shook her head. "Steven, I sincerely do not need anything to hear from you right now. It has been freaking cold due to the blizzard. I can't even picture anyone who would tread outside...even the people inside this small vicinity were prickled by the chill..." Her voice faltered at the end, "I just...want to make sure you're fine. Nothing else matters..."

"I am completely fine, May. Thank you for your kind words," he beamed at her temporarily. "Although, I need to compensate with Skarmory once we're back home. And with you and our child, who have been waiting for me."

"Oh, about that," she released her arms from his neck. She placed her palms on her enlarged belly. "The class was suspended."

Steven's eyes enlarged as well. "Pardon?"

"The instructor couldn't make it because she has no Pokémon that can fly," she continued with a disappointed look.

He had his two fingers brushing her fringe, "I'm sorry to hear that. Public transportations are inaccessible as well. That had my clients arrived late for our meeting earlier in which I had to extend it for...a while," his voice weakened.

"Oh, I understand. But, look at the bright side, Steven!" she cheered before she escaped from his side, prowling around where he espied her. She briskly grasped her bag from the table beside the carpet and started rummaging it.

"May, be careful…," he bet that didn't reach her at the other corner of the room. He strode towards her and swiftly enfolded an arm around her midriff. "What are you ferreting around?"

"Ah! The cards that the students have written for me! Did you see them when you arrived here? They were with their adviser! The school nearby was covered with a pile of snow. Instead of sending away the students in the midst of blizzard, they just held their class here," her feistiness was back. She showed to him a bunch of half-pint papers having a variety of colors.

 _Ah, so that's a class of Pokémon students_ , he cleared up to himself. "I thought our classmates have successfully performed childbirth," he jested with the intent of knowing where the others were.

Her cheeks became a Jigglypuff's. "We're the only ones who attended the session today. Too much for being dedicated."

That had him simper. "We're going to be a pair of dedicated parents then," he convinced her, patting her left cheek with his free hand. Her brightening face guaranteed his assurance.

"So, what did the students write?" he asked as he took her bag and carried it for her.

She sheepishly smiled. "A lot of things I never knew about myself," staring at the letters she was holding with her two hands. "How they look up to me as the reigning Champion for quite some time now, how they idolize my plucky attitude, how fashionable my attires seem to them, how lucky I am to marry you – oh shoot, s-skip that!" she stuttered for a moment.

He smirked at her as if he dug a diamond within her territory. She cleared her throat decisively, "How my journey inspires them to be friends with Pokémon, how thankful they are for my deeds for Hoenn's peace, and…," she wavered as shade of red went visible on her face.

"And?" he encouraged her to finish by looking at her intently.

"How lovelier I will be as a mother," she initiated to let him view how flustered, yet flattered she was.

Steven felt guilty for expecting horrendous accounts upon their meeting. How dare he? He could only kiss her forehead to eliminate whatever premonitions he brooded. After all, he married a lady past her teenage years.

"Of course. The warmth of your loveliness radiates the most at frigid times like this," he reflected. "And I genuinely hope that our child inherits it," his eyes were locked at the curve on her tummy.

May sensed that her husband was a bit…off, "Is there something wrong, Steven? You sound offbeat, unless that's your new way of being corny," she chuckled to ease the atmosphere inside the room, tilting her head to see his face.

He shook his head lightly. He took the letters from her hand and put them inside her bag. "I have learned something today which I doubt I'd learn if the blizzard did not supervene."

She stretched his pale cheeks in confusion, "I have no idea what you're blabbering about. But," she released his cheeks and gripped his arms, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you still went here despite the raging snowstorm. Really, thank you very much."

The way she ended it with a twinkle on her eyes and lips was the beginning of the blizzard's pacification; a magic she casted on nature – if that was probable. Similar with the soothing snowstorm outside, Steven felt a slackening commiseration for himself. She truly is majestic; in words, in actions, and in sentiments.

"Oh, the blizzard has stopped!" she noticed, glancing at the window. "Do you think we can manage to go home now?" a request that her questioning intonation could not hide.

 _Home_ , he reminded himself. "Anywhere with you is home," he absentmindedly mumbled. But it was still audible enough for May to erupt in affection. Aware of what he had done, the silver-haired planted a kiss on her forehead again.

Eventually, they headed outside, greeted by the increasing ray of light from the returning sun. Sauntering with broad grins sketched on their faces and one hand of each of them situated atop the current house of their child.


	3. Cut

**AN:** _Eyas ei! This is my first attempt to do a ficlet. I hope my desire did not sacrifice the quality of my writing._

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

In preparation for their baby shower, the Stone household had become busy. May was sitting at the living room, checking the list of her groceries. She made sure she did not miss any of their expected visitors' favorites and requests. Gratefully, to make her tasks easier, she had her Pokémon to assist her: Blaziken was in charge of the pots and the pans on the cooking range; Venusaur and Beautifly were tending the garden full of different flowers; Blastoise and Snorlax were cleaning the façade of their home; Delcatty was inspecting the tidiness of the interior, and Glaceon was taking rounds like the head of the house-maid.

May was thrumming as she caressed her belly, "Hey there Little Dipper! Are you excited for your event tomorrow?" she asked with a playful tone. She received a kick as a response. She continued to interact with the blooming creature inside her until the doorbell rang.

"That's absolutely your papa!" she rose from her seat. Her delight in touching her belly was matched by her happy steps on the way to the front door.

A light yet manly tone came from the door as she opened it, "I'm back!"

"Welcome ho – oh my, what happened to you?" her hands abruptly met the sides of his face. Shortly, her fingers came into contact with the cut etched on his right cheek. "What's with this cut!? And, why are you so muddy? Is there something wrong with the new airplane? You also –," her pitch caught up with the way she grasped her 'not so tidy' husband's face and arms.

Her expression turned horribly sour after sniffling his newfangled scent. "Oh holy rock…," she covered her nose. "I love you so much, Steven – but you really stink right now! Just where on earth did you get yourself so messed up?" she almost retched, courtesy of her sensitive hormones.

Steven closed the door before his baffled wife could cause ruckus in the entire Mossdeep neighborhood. He tried to stabilize her mood, slightly squeezing her elbows. "Relax, May. This is just one of the cuts I normally get when I explore caves."

She asked before opening the nearest window. "Caves? I thought you were testing the Devon Airplane?" She then called out her grass-type Pokémon, "Venusaur! Can you use sweet scent for a while?" Venusaur growled and released a fragrant odor, which Beautifly's light gust directed inside the house.

"Technically, yes. The airplane is functioning perfectly. It is ready to fetch our visitors tomorrow at Lilycove," he removed his suit, hanging it temporarily on the umbrella stand before he paced towards her. "However, upon my return here, I spotted a small cave I have not known of," he knelt on one knee and began rubbing her belly. "I gave it a try and look at what I've got."

"A cut," she bluntly stated. "Hold on, let us get it treated," she ambled her way to the kitchen. He followed her so she would not need to go back to the living room.

"Really, May. What do you think I've got?" he leaned back on the side of the kitchen sink, hands inside his pockets.

She was fishing around the first aid kit. "When there's a cave, there's a stone and Steven Stone."

He laughed at that fact. "When there's a Steven Stone in a cave, there's something for May. And for our baby."

The last statement made her grin from ear to ear at him. After a second, she set her focus again on the kit. "So, what stone did you manage to get, Big Dipper?"

He showed her two glassy stones of the same kind. "Ametrine."

"What about it? I won't let our baby play with your inedible stones," her voice sounded exhausted. Rattling noise cropped up from her place.

"We haven't decided about the giveaways. I thought ametrine stones will do. I just need to hew them." Steven sneaked a look at the kit she had been dealing with, "May, do you need help? You have been in a tough hide-and-seek game with the kit I suppose."

She regarded him with despairing eyes, "Your cut needs help but this kit doesn't give a hand. I can't find a band aid…"

He simpered at her trouble. _Cute_. He reached for her wrist, slowly pulling her and enveloping her within his arms. "Don't worry too much, May. I can just have a quick wash and cleanse this."

She raised her brows at his proposition. "Do you want to take photos with a clear cut on your face? The baby shower is tomorrow already!"

Her husband stood quiet. He did not mind his _handsome_ face to be a little dissimilar with its original semblance. A band aid was a good backup; nevertheless, he knew what band aids May was keeping – those Pokémon-printed ones from Devon Co., and that would just seem as if he was endorsing their very own product fashionably. He would definitely become the teasing stock in the future.

Yet, he was witty as ever.

"May, I have an extremely favorable idea," his index traced the lineament of her chin. His other hand was gently drawing her onto his chest.

"Oh yeah?" curiosity filled her voice.

"Just kiss my right cheek in every photo opportunity," he proposed with jolly eyes and tone. His ears were as upraised as a perky Pikachu.

She visualized it and a simultaneous kick from her tummy prevailed. She let out a silly laugh, "How can I say no if our baby approves of it?"


	4. Dig

**AN:** _Eyas ei! Time to try out a drabble! Still hoping it goes well with your taste! c:_

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

Digging has always been a part of Steven's life – even outside the caves.

When Steven dug for his photo album inside an old trunk in his dad's room, just to let May pry into his childhood;

Whenever Steven dug in Lilycove Department Store's plushies just to appease May's craving (pregnancy signs);

Each time May digs his apparels, and

Every time May digs his imperfections.

He looks forward for more digging to come.

Especially now that a new family member has started to dig a hole in his heart.


	5. Egg Bomb

**AN:** _Eyas ei! Here's a chapter with their kid! This is not what I have in mind when I envisioned the concept, but I hope the outcome's good… c:_

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

"Say aaaahh!" May enthusiastically instructed to her toddler. She was steadily nearing the spoon to his mouth.

"Noooo…," the toddler cried, shoving off the utensil away from his face.

She tried again. "Stayne! Baby! Mommy sliced the boiled eggs for you!"

"Don't want to eat Egg Bomb…," he whimpered. "Explode…"

She sighed in defeat. "It's not like that, baby..."

The kid shook his head. "T-togepi…," furrowed silver brows sketched on his face as he continued, "Chansey…Exeggcute..!" His eyes stared to cry as well.

Seeing the fear on his voice, she gently cupped his chin so he would look at her, "Look at mommy, okay?" She gave him a warmhearted, encouraging smile. Stayne nodded at him.

May demonstrated to her son how harmless eating eggs was. She was in between munching and swallowing when…

"May, did you see my long sleeves?" A topless Steven – armored with his well-preserved body shape, dripping hair as evidence of 'fresh from bath' state, appeared from the dining entrance.

Rather than prompting their Little Dipper to eat eggs, all the more he would not right after how May exploded in front of him.


	6. Fly

**AN:** _Eyas ei! I'm starting to write like a comic / one-shot style, motivated by my fave DaiHaru artist Mikko! (MiM_mikko in Twitter.) This will be my last update for a few days. Need to stimulate fresh concepts for the following Pok_ _émon moves! c: (and college starts next week as well, thesis time...)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

On one restful afternoon in Mossdeep, the preschool Stone was observing his surrounding from the balcony. He was sitting on a white stall while hugging the Torchic pillow he had received from his grandfather, Mr. Stone. Upon spotting a familiar figure from afar, he hurriedly sprinted to his mother at the kitchen – like a Ponyta scurrying across the flooring.

"Mama! Mama! Can you fly me to Papa?" he avidly requested, tugging May's apron.

May grinned at her lively son. She wiped her hands and placed them on his shoulders, bending her body a bit. "Sure! Let me just call Papa to know where he is, okay?"

He shook his head. "But Papa is here already!"

She would like to clarify what he meant but someone had started to knock on the door. Stayne hared ahead to open the door for his father, handing his Torchic pillow to his mother.

"I'm ho – oh!" he was interrupted by their kid, dragging him inside.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Fly me!" He directed to Steven. His arms were wide open waiting for his request to be fulfilled.

May caught up on them, laying the Torchic pillow on a nearby desk. "Stayne, Papa just got home. Let him rest for a bit," she said as she assisted her husband on removing his suit. She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Welcome home!"

Although his hands were tightly gripped by his 'mini me,' his warm lips landed on her forehead. He gave her a mild look of ' _I am okay, I got this one._ '

He then shifted his attention to Stayne. "Alright, Little Dipper." He knelt on one knee, holding Stayne on his waist. "We're ready to –" his voice turned frisky in order to equal their child's hype.

"Lauuuuuuunch!" the young one squealed like being tickled by clement Feather Dance. He was lifted by Steven, swirling him cautiously since his wife shot him a ' _You better not make him dizzy'_ brief look. The two silver-haired started to roam around the first floor of their house after a few more careful twirling.

May was certainly touched from what she had witnessed. _Father and son bonding_ , she merrily thought. By the time she turned her back to get the Torchic pillow, Steven – like using a swaying Vine Whip, was rocking Stayne who was horizontally situated up in the air.

Surprisingly, she felt something enveloping her waist, causing her to jerk. "Wha –"

"I got you," Steven's husky voice asserted. His careful grasp on her sides elevated her feet from the ground. Her dazed expression met his benign face, her hands unconsciously grasping his shoulder bones. Accordingly, he circled her effortlessly as if she was as light as a feather.

Everything turned into slow motion for May. Even if the way he 'flew' her – according to their son's interpretation, was in no comparison to the heights they had soared into and to the gliding maneuvers they had performed with their Flying Pokémon, it was undoubtedly her feelings that always ascend beyond the sky whenever he successfully conveyed his affection towards her.

And that amount of ardor was even more hoisted when her gaze landed on her son's broad toothy smile. He was sitting on Steven's shoulders, arms encompassed around his father's neck.

If May's spirits were upraised, Steven had his drifting. He was caught off guard when she gave out a very wonderful beam that was in harmony with her naturally blooming face – and for him, his feelings float aimlessly each time he adores how lovely the woman behind all his success is.


	7. Growth

**AN:** _Eyas ei! Here's a quickie-made chapter! Again, the way I perceive my works is like an omake (thanks a lot to MiM_mikko for inspiring me!) Maybe it is due to my very limited time as well that I am writing like this, but I know to myself that I really want to be an artist (so I can draw lots of DaiHaru!) c:_

 _This story has a touch of my professor's anecdote. And she is my thesis adviser now haha!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Never will I own Pokémon; though I own this story and its image._

* * *

"Steven, aren't their outfits too flashy?"

"I don't see anything wrong with how Wallace designed them in line with the Pokémon Trainers' School's foundation day's theme for this year."

"Steven, what if Stayne commits a mistake while presenting?"

"I highly doubt it, May. He had practiced every day for this."

"Steven, isn't his body too stiff?"

"I am convinced he has -"

"Steven, the stage appears to be too elevated for preschoolers!"

"The faculty -"

"Oh my! The song is starting to play!"

"Yeah -"

"Look! Stayne's at the center!"

"May -"

"Steven, how was it watching me grow?"

Among her questions, it was that which made him tear away his gaze from their son performing on stage. His attention shifted to his wife, whose fixed look was firmly following the little boy's movements - every step and pace of him. Her hands were clenched above her chest, as if pounding them lightly against it to minimize her uneasiness. She was extremely nervous for their child's first public performance that her facial expression could not be painted.

"Watching you grow was...," he stopped once his eyes caught a bizarre, yet heartwarming scene from May's motherly side. Tears of mixed emotions were meandering down her florid cheeks as she was projecting the same steps the children on stage were dancing. Despite not being as animated as the kids, her movements were just in sync with the beat - like a momentum that was randomly brought out by the will to be in the moment.

Taking advantage of holding the video camera, Steven instantly changed the focus of it. Instead of capturing Stayne's performance or of aiming at May's bit motherhood, he took a few steps behind to capture both of his beloved son and wife - together in one screen video.

 _Watching you grow was something I've always done from afar_ , he mused as he kept an eye at the screen.

 _Watching you grow was something that made me incredibly fulfilled._ Stayne's huge grin never left his face in enjoyment of what he was doing. Out of all the young performers, he was emitting the most vibrant aura - arms were swaying like a leaf that was wafting from here and there, legs were stomping in rhythm, eyes were vigorously depicting a tireless energy, and hips were shaking, wiggling, and wagging.

 _Watching you grow was...is something I look forward to each day._ Meanwhile, May was happily singing the song as she also did the same, blended with some twists and claps. It seemed like she had memorized the dance steps to act as an instructor - or at least, to dance with him, at that occasion. The traces of her tears had dried that when Steven discerned them, they were just glistening underneath the stage lights - another ornament for her enchanting charm.

He then laid his eyes on May - the actual her who had just noticed that she was being recorded as well. She gave him a flying kiss with her two hands and let out an adorable beam - enough to lurch even the hardest Steel and the toughest Rock-types.

 _And by watching you grow, I set my mind at rest that you are the one I want to grow with._


End file.
